Smallville : Chlark Tempest
by G0r41d3n
Summary: What would have happened if Clark and Chloe actually stayed together after "Tempest" ? Let's find out !
1. Chapter 1 ( the Chlark tempest)

It's been two weeks now, since a TV channel started to rebroadcast Smallville. So much memories came back, and I decided to write a bit about it. And let's face it, I think everyone has been frustrated to see Chloe and Clark searching eachother for ever and ever without them ending together. So I wondered : What would have happened if Chloe hadn't asked to keep Clark as a friend at the beginning of the second season ? That's what I will be trying to write. This is the first "chapter", starting with the episode 2x01. I don't know if I'll be making other chapters, nor did I decide wether i would like to follow the original timeline only changing the Clark / Chloe relationship or change everything. Please leave feedback ! Even if you didn't like it, your comments are very precious.

PS : Keep in mind that English is not my first language. I've been trying my best to put up the best I can, but still there may be some mistakes.

Chapter I : Worth The Wait.

It was the day after the storm. Smallville had been strucked by a three-headed tornado, and yet the little city survived, as if a guardian angel was protecting it. Or maybe there was indeed ? A couple of miles ahead in the country, Clark was worried like never before. Jonathan, his father, had been missing for twelve hours now, and he was nowhere to be found.

Despite all his superpowers, Clark felt helpless, hopeless, desperate. Through times like these, he was happy that his friends came along to find his father.

Pete and Chloe walked by his sides, and he was most certainly glad they did, for in this very moment he felt ready to collapse. Just as the stream of his thoughts was coming back to the pain caused by his missing father, Chloe distracted him, and he couldn't help but smile a little. The party had been a mess, but at least there was one thing he was proud of : he finally showed Chloe she was not the only one caring. She began :

''Hey, you know, I've been thinking about us, and...''

Clark barely heard those words. Suddenly, as if someone else had been controling him, he just pulled her to him and kissed her. One long, passionate, kiss, and in this very moment Chloe knew that the evening they spent together was far more than just a beautiful dream. And yet, one question was still there, haunting her, wandering through her mind, and she had to ask, even knowing she most certainly wouldn't like the answer :

'' But... What about Lana ?''

Clark took a deep breath :

''I can't spend my whole life chasing a ghost, Chloe. Until now, Lana had Whitney, he even asked me to keep an eye on her, and I've never been more to her than just a friend. And it has been hurting me for sure, but last night, here, dancing with you, I realized...''

He paused, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. After a moment, Chloe asked :

''Realized what ?''

And there was a gloat in her eyes, so many emotions passing through her look, that Clark's apprehensions and concerns vanished, and he went on :

'' I realized only one girl had been here for me no matter what, helping me, caring for me even in the darkest night. And that girl may not be as pretty as Lana, nor as gifted or rich as Lex, but she is worth the whole bunch, for she was there all along, and her passion and perseverance inspired me. Her name is Chloe Sullivan, and I decided to give her a chance.''

''Oh my God Clark !''

Chloe burst down in tears, but this time it was joy. The boy's words cracked her shields open and went right through her heart, and for nothing in the world would she give up the feelings passing through her chest right now.

It most certainly wouldn't be easy. They still had to find Jonathan and rebuild Smallville. And she knew Clark still had feelings for Lana. Yet she couldn't blame him, and she knew that from now on, Clark would never let her go. As he was holding her in his arms, she felt like nothing, neither the warmest fire or the coldest ice, could ever harm her. No matter how long it would take for Clark to completely forget Lana, if that was ever possible, she would be there. She always had.

'' I think you're worth the wait'', she murmured, and she kissed him again, the first of a thousand more to come.


	2. Chapter 2 ( The heat goes on part 1)

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter ! This one (and the third as well, which I'm currently writing) will be focusing on the events taking place in "Heat" episode (from season 2). I'm planning to write some totally new chapters introducing new stories, but I feel like I have to improve and get to know my subject a bit more in order to do that properly. Moreover, I'm trying to keep the chapters as close as I can to 1 000 words, because I think short chapters are more fun to read on a computer screen than long ones. But if you think otherwise, please let me know and I'll change that ! Anyway, here it comes :

**CHAPTER II : The heat goes on (part 1/2)**

Two months had passed. Smallville was rising up from the ashes, and people could finally get back to a normal life. Or at least, a Smallville life, which had in fact nothing to do with "normal". Students were about to hit their first day at school, and Clark was looking brighter than ever. Pete, his best friend, was just next to him as they stepped out of the schoolbus:

"Hey pal, what's with the smile ? I've never seen you that happy since the day we got crushed by Whitney's team in basketball !"

"Why should I be mourning ? I'm seeing Chloe today, and it's been two months !"

"What, you mean you spent the whole summer without seeing each other ?" Pete frowned. "That's weird !"

"It's not as if we could have ! I've been too busy with the farm, and she was in Metropolis !"

"Who was in Metropolis ?" a voice asked behind them.

If Clark was already smiling, he was now glowing like a new born sun, and he took Chloe in her arms gently :

"I missed you."

"So did I, Clark ! So did I."

"Don't mind me, just passing by !" said Pete, laughing.

The two of them blushed and backed away from each other, causing Pete to laugh even harder. The three students heard the bell ringing, and hurried to the science room. They knew very well what was ahead of them : a documentary about sexuality starring animals. But as soon as they entered the room, something else caught their look. The new teacher. As the boys looked at her with delight, Chloe murmured to Lana who just arrived behind her :

"Eew. Can't her dress be a little shorter, I'm quite sure I can't guess the colour of her panties from here"

They smiled a bit and finally sat behind Clark and Pete. But Chloe's smile vanished quicky as she looked at Clark.

"Is he... is he looking at who I think he's looking at ?" she asked.

"The question here is : which boy isn't ?" answered Lana.

Chloe nodded, and decided to just wait for the hour to pass, swallowing her anger. But suddenly, everyone got up and screamed at the same time. Chloe looked up and gasped : the board was on fire. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, and Chloe lost sight of Clark. As soon as they were out and safe in the courtyard, Lana asked her gently :

''Are you alright ?''

''You mean, despite the fact that Miss Slutbunny has been the number one attraction for Clark and that our classroom just burst into flames in front of us ? Yeah I'm quite alright, thanks for asking !"

"Sorry..." said Lana, turning around and walking by slowly, as if she had been struck by thunder.

Chloe sighed and hurried to catch her :

"Hey, Lana, please, come back ! I'm sorry. I mean, I really am, I'm just... You know, I still can't believe me and Clark are actually together, and I feel like every girl on earth is about to steal him from me. I feel terrible !"

Lana just smiled, a sad, beautiful smile, and hugged her, murmuring :

"I'm happy for both of you, Chloe. You deserve this, and I won't steal him from you, I promess."

"Thank you."

Chloe turned around and looked at Clark chatting with Lex and the new teacher in the distance. What was he even doing here ? She had an answer soon enough when he kissed the woman, and she instantly felt better looking at Clark's shocked face. A bitter revenge, but that was all she could think about for the moment. When they went back in the classroom, she didn't even speak to him, and remained silent all day long.

Later that day, Clark, Lana and Pete were sitting in the Talon, drinking coffee. Clark was a bit grumpy, and Pete couldn't help but ask :

"What's the matter with you ? In the morning you were like the happiest man on earth, and in the evening you look like you're about to kill yourself ! Did something happen ?"

"No, nothing. It's just... OK yeah, something happened. It's-"

"It's Chloe" said Lana, smiling. "I think you should talk to her, Clark. You were acting all weird this morning in science class, even though you have been waiting to see each other for two months."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... I don't know what happened to me."

"Oh, I perfectly know what happened" said Pete laughing a bit and nodding.

Lana smiled, and Clark just closed his eyes. What was happening to him ? He perfectly knew he was the one who set fire to the room earlier. What happened ? He remembered the teacher. Her dress, her hips, Her cleavage where sweat was gently running down her breast... Suddenly he oppened his eyes and the coffee machine exploded. The three of them hurried outside of the Talon, and Clark seized his first chance to back home running as fast as he could.

Two days later, Clark was back to school. He finally figured out what went wrong, and thanks to Jonathan, he had been able to master his new power. He decided it was time to deal with the other problem and passed by Chloe's office, hoping she would be writing for the Torch. And there she was. He knocked :

"Chloe ? Can I talk to you for a second ?"

"Sure, but don't you have to be with Miss Slutbunny right now ?"

"Wow wow wow, where did that come from ?" cried Clark. "And for the record, last night, she visited me and tried to make out, and I pushed her back, okay ? There's nothing to worry about !"

"Is it some kind of a trick to make me jealous !? Because if it is-"

Clark walked to her and took her hands :

"Chloe, please stop. I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't be mad, it won't happen again ! Don't push me back. I've been waiting to see you for too long."

After a short moment of hesitation, Chloe held him in her arms and began to cry silently :

"Why am I like that, Clark ? Why can't I let go of you even for a single day ?"

"It's okay, Chloe. It's okay. I understand how you feel."

"You do ?" she asked, looking at him with tears in her beautiful eyes, and Clark couldn't help it but kiss her :

"I do. I should have known it would make you feel bad. So, we're at peace ?"

"Of course we are !"

They spent the hour together, trying to figure out who their new teacher, Desirée, really was, and discovered that she was using a false name. Weird enough to be careful, Clark thought. And when he came back home he felt much better. He was so happy again, that he didn't notice Lana's desperate look when he left school with Pete.

But when Clark entered his barn, a bad suprise was waiting for him :

"Ethan ? What can I do for you, sherrif ?"

"Clark, I'm affraid I have to ask you to come with me. A woman said you've set fire to your classroom and the Talon."

"What ? Of course not ! What-"

"Kid, do as he says. We will get you out of here in no time."

Jonathan was smiling, but Clark could read panic in his eyes. Yet he didn't resist when Ethan took him to the car and then to the police station. It wouldn't help.

** TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3 ( The heat goes on part 2)

Hey, so here comes chapter 3. And I think I'm ready to try some totally new chapter without using any episode from the series. In the meantime, feel free to help by telling me what's wrong in my writing ! (and also what's good, of course :p )

**Chapter III : The heat goes on (part 2/2)**

Clark was waiting, not prompting a word. Of course, he could have escaped a thousand times with no efforts. But what was the point of being an outlaw if he couldn't be with his friends ? What was the point of being foolish now, after so many years of efforts to keep his secret safe ? All he could do was stay still and hope something would be done. "Lex will not help me on this one", he thought. But just as he looked up, there he was.

"Lex ! I'm happy to see you !"

"Oh, really, Clark ? Were you happy to see Her as well ?"

Clark blinked :

"What are you talking about ?"

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about. You tried to push it with Desirée last night. While I thought I could trust you with my life !"

"What !? Wait a second, SHE tried to make out !"

"That's not what she told me. And right now, you're not the one I choose to believe."

Lex quickly got out before Clark could say anything, so he just sat down in his cell. Everything was crumbling into pieces right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. It was only a matter of time until his friends discovered his secret. They weren't ready. He knew they weren't.

After one hour or two, he smiled for the first time since he had been locked in his cell. Chloe and Lana came to visit him.

"I know I've been harsh with you Clark, but that's no reason to become a criminal right ?" said Chloe with a little smile. "How do you feel ? I'm sure you will soon be out of here."

"I don't know Chloe. But in the meantime, you two stay away from Desirée. She's the one who got me here, and I sense she's not to be trusted."

Chloe took his hand through the cage, and whispered :

"You perfectly know I can't restrain myself. But I will be careful. I promess."

Lana seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable, and said in a cracked voice :

"I better be on my way. I'll see you outside, Chloe !"

Then, she left instantly, causing Clark to sigh.

"Something's wrong with her since we're together."

"She likes you, Clark. Everyone knows that ! ...Except you, it appears."

Clark smiled.

"When all of this is over, I should talk to her. Why is it so hard ? When I was trying to get together with her, you were unhappy. Now we are together, and she is the one mourning. What am I supposed to do ? It's unfair."

"You're just a man, Clark, not a god or even a hero. It's not your fault. At least you are making me happy. It's a start, don't you think ?"

Clark kissed her hand gently :

"You're right. Thank you for being here."

Right now he felt as if Chloe was the only person keeping him from falling. And yet, even after all what they had been through, she didn't know his secret. A shame. If one of his friends was ready to hear it, it should be her.

"Chloe ?" he began.

"Yes ?"

Clark hesitated for a moment. What was he supposed to do ? Of course, Jonathan would advice him to keep his mouth shut. Yet, Chloe was special. He felt lost in a sea of uncertainty.

"... no, nothing, it's not important. See you soon ! I hope..."

Hours after Chloe left, Clark was still trying to figure out a way out of here without being caught. And then, by chance, he spotted an emergency fire device. There was his ticket out of here. It was time to use his new power for the greater good. He focused for a moment, and then it happened again. But this time he wanted it, he controlled it. His eyes spat fire and the device burst into flames. Almost instantly, the alarm kicked in, and Ethan rushed toward him :

"Hold on boy, I'll get you out of here. Just don't try anything and stay close to me !"

The hell he would. As soon as the cell was opened and the Sheriff looking elsewhere, he supersped out of the police station and ran directly to the barn. He had to make sure his parents were fine before he could try anything. There, he found Martha :

"Mom ! Where is dad ?"

"Clark ? What are you doing here ? You're supposed to be..."

"No time to explain, mom ! Where is he ?"

"He went to Lex's mansion, to talk to Desirée. Why are you asking ?"

But clark didn't hear her last words. He was already far gone, thanks to his superspeed. As he entered Lex's house, he could hear voices. he rushed to the living room, only to discover his father standing next do Desirée, pointing a shotgun at Lex.

Just as he stepped forward to stop them, his father pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew toward Lex. The young man jumped under the desk, but it was too late. The bullet would hit him before he was safe. Clark decided that Lex's life had more value than his secret. He couldn't let his best friend die in front of him just to protect his own private life. So he focused again, and instantly his eyes beamed lasers, and the bullet melted in the air, saving Lex's life.

Then, Clark quickly disarmed his father and striked Desirée in the back of the head. It was over. As he went to make sure Lex was fine, he just rised up and took Clark in his arms :

"Looks like you somehow saved my life. Again."

Clark remained silent. Did Lex know ?

"I don't know how you did that, and right now I don't care. But thank you. Thank you very much."

He didn't know. Clark smiled :

"That's what friends are for, Lex. Now let's call the police before that woman harms anyone else."

When Clark entered the Talon that night, holding Chloe's hand, the bar was empty, if it wasn't for Pete, sitting by himself on a table, drinking coffee. Lana was making another one on the counter, and Clark whispered to Chloe :

"Wait for me. I have to do it."

"I'll be right here"

Clark nodded, then headed toward Lana. He spoke to her with a soft, comforting voice :

"Hey, Lana. How are you ?"

"Oh, hi Clarke. Everything's fine, why do you ask ?"

"I don't know," he answered. "You looked... different, these days. I won't push it if you don't want to tell me, but I know something's wrong."

Lana hesitated for a moment :

"Yes, you're right. I've... I've been trying to make a video for Whitney, in which I tell him that I want to break up. But I can't seem to figure out the way to say it, I don't know if I must say it, and..."

"... and ?"

Lana glanced at Clark, and then sighed.

"No, nothing. I just don't know what to do. "

Clark felt whas he was about to say was absolutely ridiculous, but he had to speak his mind:

"Follow your heart, Lana. No one can tell you how to feel. Just listen to your feelings, and do what you think is best for you. I know you will make the right choice."

"But... but what if my heart leads me to the one and only boy I cannot have ?"

Clark blinked :

"I..."

Lana shook her head :

"Nothing, I'm sorry, forget it. I'm just a bit tired. It will get better tomorrow."

Clark murmured :

"Lana... I know it is difficult for you, as it is for me. As it is for Chloe. I never wanted any of you to suffer. If you need to talk, I'm here. And I will always be. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Clark, but that won't be necessary."

When Clark came back to Chloe and Pete, he felt like his ability to smile had been stolen from him. Life was sometimes strange. He was Clark Kent. He survived a car crash, he saved his friends countless times, he could catch bullets and even spit fire with his eyes. And yet, despite all his powers, Love was still able to hurt him so deeply. An open whound, never healing, for ever bleeding. The one and only thing convincing him that he was, in a way, human. "Too bad it has to hurt so much", he thought, but then Chloe put her arms around his neck, and he felt a little better, as if the only cure to Love was Love itself. If only it could last.


End file.
